youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Graceffa
Joseph Michael Graceffa (AKA Joey Graceffa)' (Born May 16, 1991)' is a 22 year old vlogger, gamer, parody maker, singer, and model from Massachusettes. He and good friend Brittany Joyal are known for their parody channel "WinterSpringPro." The duo made numerous successful videos on the channel throughout their high school years, accumulating millions of views. He and Brittany moved to Los Angeles together in 2011 to persue their YouTube careers. On July 9th, 2012, Joey officially announced his departure from WinterSpringPro in order to focus on his personal channel. Joey appeared as Gale Hawthorne in The Hunger Games parody of Britney Spears' "I Wanna Go", which has reached 4+ million views. Joey has also released an album with Luke Conard and Meghan Camarena a.k.a strawburry17 on YouTube. The album includes Hunger Games inspired songs.Joey is also known for his love for the Hunger Games and he always ends his videos with "may the odds be ever in your favor, gooodbye!" Joey is well-known for his popular vlogging channel "JoeyGraceffa" in which he updates almost daily with vlogs that occasionally include other popular YouTubers. Joey also works with TEEN.com, and appeared on "The Click Clique" and "Eff Yeah! I Want That" on YouTube. Joey had a new show on TEEN.com called,'' Joey's Dystopia''. The show ended when TEEN.com began their new schedule of shows in May 2013.As of 2013, Joey was living with his friends and a couple Anthony Padilla (smosh) and Kalel (kalelkitten), but moved in with Sawyer Hartman (YouTube username is namely), so he would have more room. Videos Joey's videos are mostly vlog based but he also does tag videos and challenges with other YouTubers. Joey has an upcoming webseries called Storytellers. He has stated on Twitter that the kickstarter made it halfway. AwesomenessTV Joey doesn't only work along side Meghan on Teen.com, he works with AwesomnessTV with JennxPenn & Lia Marie Johnson another amazing youtube channel where they do sketches to cheerleading programs. However, from the 1st July the channel will have there own slot on Nickelodeon!! It'll air at 8 p.m. (ET/PT) Hosted by Daniella Monet from the program Victorious. Kickstarter : Storytellers STORYTELLERS is Skins meets Are You Afraid of the Dark? – the summer before they leave for college, a group of unlikely friends gathers around a campfire to tell scary stories, and what begins as joking fun grows steadily more frightening. As the lines between fantasy and reality begin to blur, our group of storytellers ultimately discover more than they bargained for about their world...and each other. Part coming-of-age story and part episodic horror series with plenty of light touches of comedy, STORYTELLERS plays with familiar tropes and archetypes in fresh, unexpected ways. Following a Skins-esque format, the series will have seven episodes, with each of the first six centering around a specific member of the group, leading up to a final episode bringing all of them—and their stories—together. Joey created a page for people to donate money to make this project happen and people could get prizes when donating. Joey has been tweeting with his buddies Luke Conard about both of their Kickstarter pages because Luke started his page so on the 23rd of June 2013 Luke and Joey decided to do a live Youtube video with Whitney and Catrific to try to get there campaigns up. For the video they kept setting goals for when they got to 100,000 or over they were going to prank call Shane Dawson who was actually watching the show. However, during the call they had actually gotten over 118,000 which is 18,000 more than what they needed. However people keep backing out of their money so this means Joey's amount could possibly drop lower than 100,000 which makes the Kickstarter not happen. As July 10th, 2013 the Kickstarter reached its goal and surpassed it by 40,000. Overall, the total is a little over $140,000. Filming should start around late July or early August. However, Joey announced in a vlog on July 11th, 2013 that there were difficulties receiving all of the money from the Kickstarter, and the status of the project is now unclear. 'The Amazing Race' 'The Amazing Race 22' It was announced that he and fellow YouTuber Meghan Camarena (Strawburry17) would join the cast of the 22nd season of the show. In their 1st leg they traveled to Motu Mute, Bora Bora, French Polynesia 'and in the end of the leg they came in 6th place. In the second episode they were still in Bora Bora, where they ended up in 4th place by the end of the leg. In the 3rd leg they traveled to New Zealand, when arriving at the mat in 5th place, they were told that there will be no rest period and they had to continue on to their next destination. In the Technical 4th leg of the race, they traveled to Indonesia, where by the end of the leg they ended up in 5th place for a second time in a row. At the beginning of the 5th leg it was announced that there was a blind double U-turn sometime in the leg while they were visiting Vietnam. Joey & Meghan ended up getting U-turned by Best Friend team Pam & Winnie. When they found out they were U-turned, they thought that they were near the end of the pack and thought of only one team that could be behind them. Joey & Meghan ended up U-Turning married couple Chuck & Wynona. By the end of the leg they ended up in 6th place. During the 6th leg of the race they traveled to Botswana, where they ended up in 4th place. In the 7th leg of the race they stayed in Botswana and by the end of that leg they ended in 5th place. In the 8th leg of the race they traveled to Switzerland where they did a "switchback" from season 14 carrying a total of 4, 50 pound wheels of cheese down a hill in the snow. At the end of the leg they got to the mat last, but because Married couple Chuck & Wynona got served a 30 minute penalty for not doing the task correctly, Joey & Meghan were able to continue on in the race. they ended up in 5th place (fourth time getting 5th place in the whole race). In the 9th leg, Joey & Meghan started off last and made their way to Germany. they ended up in 2nd place (Which was their best placement in the race). In the tenth leg they traveled to Scotland. in the beginning of the race it was said that their would be another double U-Turn. Joey and Meghan where U-Turned for the second time by Hockey Playing Brothers Bates & Anthony. By the end of the race it came down to two teams, Joey & Meghan and Roller Derby Moms Beth & Mona (who also got U-Turned by Newlywed Couple Max & Katie). Joey & Meghan ended up getting eliminated and ended up in 5th place over all. 'The Amazing Race 24 In October 2013 it was announced that both Meghan and Joey will come back for 24th "All Stars" season. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3. Shooting started sometime in November, that's why Joey started a "Collab Month", to make an excuse. Records During the race Joey & Meghan had a few records. this includes from the whole Amazing Race Franchise, the American Version of the Amazing Race and in the season that they competed in. Franchise: *First team to be U-Turned twice on a "Double U-Turn" in one season. *Youngest male/female team to finish in 5th place, 23. *Youngest male/female team to be the 7th team to be eliminated without winning any leg, 23. *Youngest male/female team to finish in 5th without winning any leg, 23. American Version: *Highest finish by a YouTube team, 5th place. *Second team of YouTube sensations (after Michael & Kevin). *First team to be U-Turned twice in the same season. *Youngest male/female team to be the 7th team to be eliminated, 23. Season 22: *Youngest team, averaged at 23 JoeyGraceffaGames This channel is where Joey plays a variety of games. He often plays with other Youtubers including StacyPlays & IJustine In Hunger Craft or MCSG (Minecraft Survival Games), Joey has made a lot of friends/fans but there are always players that try to kill Joey and Stacy just because they're well known. In Crafting Dead, along with Stacy, he has recently started playing with a new companion, Meghan or strawburry17 as that is her YouTube name. In The Hardcore Games, Joey and Stacy play on Minecraft Survival Games server that allows them to break blocks, make food, mine diamonds, etc. In Gone Home, Joey plays an emotional game about two lesbian girls in love. In Hexxit, Joey and Stacy play Minecraft modpack called Hexxit. In Pixelmon, Joey plays Minecraft mod based on anime Pokemon. 'Games' As of November 17th, 2013 In order as when he started to play 'TRIVIA' *Joey used to be a part of the YouTube channel WinterSpringPro with his best friend YouTuber Brittany Joyal (Now goes under the YouTube name HeyBritttany). *Joey and Meghan are not the first YouTubers to go on the Amazing Race. Kevin Wu AKA kevjumba was the first YouTuber to go on and he and his dad, Michael, finished in 7th place in the 17th season. *He loves chicken. *His favorite store is Whole Foods. He also likes Target but was a former fan of WalMart. *He used to work in Abercrombie & Fitch. *His favorite cologne is "Fierce" by Abercrombie & Fitch *He is dyslexic. *Joey's closest friends are Luke, Ingrid, Tyler, Sawyer, Cat, Meghan, Kalel, Jim, Tanya, Shane, and many more! *Named his car Satsuki after his favorite animated Japanese movie "Totoro".Satsuki is one of the main characters. *Named his shark plush toy "SharkeeB" *He loves Totoro. *Joey loves Anime in general. *He loves cosplaying. *Does his "Grandfather" and "Child" voice from time to time. *Adds "-anya" to certain words, i.e. "eggy-anya" "horsey-anya". (but not Tanya cause it already has anya) *He is partnered with Alloy Digital. *His fans are called "GrandChildren" and "Psychopaths" *He is good friends with Shane Dawson, even shipping himself with Shane as "Shoey." 'QUOTES' "I WILL SLIT YOUR DAMN THROAT, HOPE YOU DIE, STICK TEN NEEDLES IN YOUR EYE!' "WHERE ART THOU?" "WELL, HELLO THERE EVERYONE." ' '"NEVER HAVE I EVER, FEE FI FO TEVER..." "GOTTA KEEP GOING TILL WE CANT GO NO MORE...." "SHOOT GURL/BOY!" "HOPPITY HOP HOP DOWN ON SANTA CLAUS' LANE!" "SATSUKI, DRINK UP!" "OPEN UP YOU WHORE!" "MMH LOOK AT ALL THESE GOODY GOODY GUMDROPS!" "BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!" "HE SET FIRE TO THE RAIN!" "RUDITY RUDE RUDE" "B***HES SKANKS AND HOES!" "-ANYA!" 'suffix '"-IA!" 'suffix "'I WILL SLAUGHTER MONKEY MCGHEE YOU!" "SNICK SNACK PATTYWACK!" "MY GOODNESS GRACIANYAS!" "#CRAY!" "SHALL WE? WE FREAKING SHALL!" "MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR, GOOOOODBYE!" "YOU PSYCHOPATHIC KILLER" "BEAUTIFUL FOR SPACIOUS SKIES!" "SHOOTY SHOOT SHOOT." "UP IN WHERE? UP IN HERE!" "IM A SLEEPY BOY..." "REAAAAL GOOD." "I DON'T EVEN... FREAKIN'... KNOW." "TILL YOU CAN'T ______ NO MORE!" (EG. "HOPPITY HOP HOP TILL YOU CAN'T HOP NO MORE!") "RUDE AND DISRESPECTFUL." Category:Vlogging Category:Vlog Category:Parodies Category:YouTubers Category:Videos by number of views Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers